Locations
Surface Spaceship The home of the playable characters Renna, Eloen, and Nue. You can access the computer on the ground floor to see which weapons are in the game. Note that entries will only unlock if you complete a run (or die) with that weapon equipped. Base Camp The surface of the moon you are on. This location gives access to your spaceship, the Commander shop, and has teleporters to the dungeons. At first the only teleporter available is the one leading to the Ancient Techforest. The Commander Shop A shop that has three weapons for sale. By purchasing these weapons with Teamerite you add them to the list of possible white chest weapons. The weapons are powerful, but you should wait until after repairing all three transporters. Once you buy all three weapons and complete a run the inventory is renewed with three different weapons. Dungeons Post-boss sanctuary In each you can find an engineer that requires 1 or more Teamerite, 1 or more Golden Key and a few hundred Cells to fix the teleporter here. By paying the price you can teleport to here from Base Camp. Repaired teleports are permanent. Using the teleport to deeper dungeons (Thule Wulz Grotto, Prime Reactor, and Gigacocoon) will grant you a number of Talent Points to offset the shorter run. There's usually a nurse that will restore 5HP, a Talent Tablet, a shop, and one or more NPCs with some story information. Ancient Techforest Initially the only dungeon available from Base Camp. Consists of two areas. There are shops between each. Possible bosses: *Sinister Sentinel (150HP) *Omega Zero (300HP) Thule Wulz Grotto Initially accessed after clearing the Ancient Techforest and using the sanctuary teleporter. Consists of two areas, the second one is dark. There are shops between each. Possible bosses: *Rusty Oxtator (1500HP) *EMX Prototype (1200HP) Prime Reactor Initially accessed after clearing the Thule Wulz Grotto and using the sanctuary teleporter. Consists of two areas. There are shops between each. Boss: *Pure Energy (1000HP) Gigacocoon Initially accessed after clearing the Prime Reactor and using the sanctuary teleporter. Consists of two areas. There are no shops between each. After the second area, you enter a pre-boss sanctuary with a Talent Tablet and a 99HP med-kit. The teleporter at the right side leads to the boss. A 3-key chest will appear after you've cleared the game with Eloen and Nue (may be different). Boss: *Giga Gaia (5000HP) Secret Locations Some locations are only accessible by completing an NPC's quest, or by entering a code near a structure. Blackstorm Lab In the sanctuary of Ancient Techforest there is a small tablet with binary code. An NPC in the sanctuary area of Gigacocoon will hint as to what you need to do to enter this secret location. Press "up" for "1" and "down" for "0" and follow the order of the code on the tablet. Once you've warped to the entry room to the Lab you can speak to the NPC there to gain a glove that gives +4 STR. This room will also have a chest that requires 3 keys to open, but contains a high ranking weapon. The chest will only appear if you met the requirements (uncertain, but it'll spawn after completing the game with Eloen (no BlackStorm Lab) and Nue (with Ivory Tundra)). The lab itself consists of 4 areas, all dark. No shops in between, but after each area you are presented with a number of teleporters. The first time there are two teleporters, the left one leads outside (Thule Wulz Grotto), the right one to the next area of Blackstorm Lab. Remember the icon below this teleporter. The teleporters in subsequent areas have different icons, only one leading deeper: the teleporter with the same icon as the first. The second teleporter area has a +99HP med-kit and three teleporters. The med-kit may have a requirement before it spawns. The third teleporter area has four teleporters. The fourth area has a shop and a Talent Tablet. Boss: *01010010 (3000HP) Phoenix Wastes Only accessible by playing as Renna and giving the red guy in between areas what he asks for. This NPC asks for Cells five times: 25, 50, 75, 100, and 200. Upon giving him the final 200 and clearing Thule Wulz Grotto you'll meet him standing next to a giant drill. He will then offer to take you to this secret area. Consists of two areas. There are no shops between each. Boss: *Robot Commander (1500HP) Ivory Tundra Only accessible by playing as Nue and giving the red guy in between areas what he asks for. This NPC asks for Cells five times: 25, 50, 75, 100, and 200. Upon giving him the final 200 and clearing Thule Wulz Grotto you'll meet him standing next to a giant drill. He will then offer to take you to this secret area. Consists of two areas, the first is dark. There are no shops between each, but there is one before the boss. Boss: *General Grulguk (????HP) Secret boss Uncertain how to get there and when it's available: After clearing Ivory Tundra and reaching the post-boss sanctuary there's a gap in the ceiling on the right. Jump into it and keep going up until you won't fall down (you will go off-screen). Once you don't fall down go right and get to a new screen. Enter the spaceship to engage the AI Mothership. *AI Mothership (????HP)